militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
A. Hunter Dupree
Anderson Hunter Dupree (born 29 January 1921, in Hillsboro, Texas), is a distinguished American historian and one of the pioneer historians of the history of science and technology in the United States.Who's Who on-line Early Education and Education The son of a lawyer, George W. Dupree, and his wife, Sarah Hunter, he attended Oberlin College, where he earned his bachelor of arts degree (summa cum laude) in 1942. Upon completion of his undergraduate work, he joined the United States Navy in 1942-1946, and became a Lieutenant in the U.S. Naval Reserve.Who's Who on-line At the end of World War Two, Hunter Dupree married Marguerite Louise Arnold in 1946, having two children including the historian Marguerite Dupree and the harpsichord maker Anderson H. Dupree. Hunter Dupree entered Harvard University, where he completed his Master's Degree in 1947, and his Ph.D. in 1952, having written his doctoral dissertation on Asa Gray, titled Asa Gray: The Development of a Statesman of Science, 1810-1848. Academic career In 1950, Dupree took up his first academic position as assistant professor of history at Texas Technological College (now Texas Tech University) in Lubbock, Texas, where he remained until 1952, when he was appointed a research fellow at the Gray Herbarium at Harvard University. He served two appointments there in 1952-54 and 1955-56. In addition, he served as project director on grants at the National Science Foundation, 1953-55.Who's Who on-line In 1956, The University of California, Berkeley appointed him visiting assistant professor of history, then promoted to associate professor in 1958, and professor of history in 1961. He remained at Berkeley until 1968, during which period he served additionally as assistant to the chancellor in 1960-62, and director of the Bancroft Library in 1965-66. In addition, he was a consultant to the committee on science and public policy at the National Academy of Science in 1963-64. In 1968, Brown University appointed him George L. Littlefield Professor of History, a position he held until his retirement in 1981. While in this post, he served as a consultant to the Panel on Science and Technology and Astronautics, U.S. House of Representatives, 1969–73; trustee of the Museum of American Textile History, a member of the NASA Historical Advisory Committee, and the Atomic Energy Commission's Historical Advisory Committee.Who's Who on-line Awards * In 1976, he received the Presidential Award of the New York Academy of Sciences and was selected as a Fellow, Center for Advanced Studies, National Humanities Center in 1978-79.Who's Who on-line * In 1990, he was awarded the George Sarton Medal. Published works • 'Some Letters from Charles Darwin to Jeffries Wyman', Isis Vol.42,Part 2., No.128. (June,1951), pp. 104–110. • 'Thomas Nuttall’s Controversy With Asa Gray', Rhodora, Vol. 54, (1952), pp. 293 –303. • 'Science vs. the Military: Dr. James Morrow and the Perry Expedition', The Pacific Historical Review, vol. 22, no. 1, (1953), pp. 29–37. • 'Jeffries Wyman’s views on evolution', Isis, vol. 44 (1953), pp. 243-246. • Science in the Federal Government, a history of policies and activities to 1940. (1957, 1986) • Asa Gray, 1810-1888 (1959, 1968, 1988) • "What manuscripts the historian wants saved", Isis, vol. 53 (1962), pp. 63–66. • Darwiniana; essays and reviews pertaining to Darwinism by Asa Gray; edited A. Hunter Dupree. (1963) • Science and the emergence of modern America, 1865-1916, edited by A. Hunter Dupree. (1963) • Some general implications of the research of the Harvard University Program on Technology and Society edited by Emmanuel G. Mesthene. Comment: the anticipation of change by Simon Ramo. Comment: Is technology predictable? by Peter F. Drucker. Comment: the role of technology in society and the need for historical perspective by A. Hunter Dupree. Comment on the comments by Emmanuel G. Mesthene. (1969) • "The crisis in authority", Brown Alumni Monthly, vol. 70, no. 1, (1969) • Science and society: past, present, and future edited by Nicholas H. Steneck with a contribution by A. Hunter Dupree (1975) • Sir Joseph Banks and the origins of science policy. James Ford Bell Lecture; no. 22. (1984). Manuscript Collections * Oberlin College Library RG 30/417: A. Hunter Dupree Family Papers, 1830-2002 * Brown University Library: Anderson Hunter Dupree Papers. References Category:1921 births Category:Military personnel from Texas Category:Living people Category:Oberlin College alumni Category:Harvard University alumni Category:American historians Category:American naval personnel of World War II Category:United States Navy officers Category:Historians of science Category:Historians of the United States Category:Brown University faculty Category:University of California, Berkeley faculty Category:Fellows of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences